


Ginger-Mint

by glittertech



Category: Free!
Genre: Fellatio-Induced Dyspepsia, M/M, Tea, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: Sex isn't always comfortable.





	Ginger-Mint

A low moan emanated from the blond laying back on the bed.

Rei hummed in response and put his face in Nagisa's hair. Rei's mouth had just formed the proper shape to begin an oft-repeated phrase before Nagisa cut him off.

“Ryugazaki Rei, I promise that if you say anything that resembles another apology instead of providing helpful insight into what could ease my pain, I will throw up on your bed and some of the splash back will hit you.” Rei mentally applauded his boyfriend's loquacity even while suffering.

“Okay, I’ll try not to anymore,” he agreed. Nagisa smiled up at him, looking very adorable before his face twisted into a grimace and he groaned again.

“Reiiiii, help meeee,” Nagisa whined. 

“How would you describe the pain?” Rei took a single step toward helpfulness.

“I don't know, like I just swallowed a bunch of semen?” Nagisa dragged him two steps back.

“Okay, I don't know how that feels,” Rei added redundantly. Nagisa's sixth sense for unhelpfulness kicked in and he slapped a hand over Rei's mouth before he could try to apologize again. He turned over, rolling himself up to face Rei's knees and moaned again. Rei put out a tentative hand on Nagisa's shoulder, pushing him to lay down again.

“Curling up won't make it feel better. You have to stretch out and relax.” Nagisa frown lessened in severity as he did what he was told.

“Eeeeehhhh,” Nagisa complained wordlessly. Rei made equally wordless noises back at him, going for a soothing tone but sounding more like a sad bird. At least it made Nagisa giggle.

“Do you want something to eat? Or drink?” Nagisa made a face at the suggestions but did not outright refuse, so Rei continued on.

“We have crackers, Pocari Sweat, different varieties of tea, and I, uh, bought you a strawberry cream roll yesterday and was planning on giving it to you today.”

An expression of true anguish fell over Nagisa’s face as he realized he did not feel well enough to enjoy one of his favorite foods as given to him by his boyfriend.

“Could you pick out some tea for me? And the crackers?” Nagisa asked shyly. Rei nodded and shifted the smaller boy out of the way. As he stood, Rei decided that no price was too much to pay for Nagisa. Once he was sure that his boyfriend’s eyes were on him, Rei gave a silly salute and bowed, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. Hearing Nagisa chuckle was worth the embarrassment.

Hoping desperately that neither of his parents would be in the kitchen turned out to be a bust. Rei’s mother was making sakuramochi in the kitchen. He watched her mold a few of them into perfect lumps before crossing the threshold. To his horror, he saw his father seated next to her, spooning out the red bean paste.

“Oh, Rei! Would you and Nagisa like some mochi? It’s fresh!” his father offered.

“No thank you, though it does look delicious. He has a stomachache and I offered to get him some crackers and make him some tea,” Rei said. 

“Hmm, crackers? We might be out. Check in the back,” Rei’s father said, gesturing backwards. As Rei moved behind them and opened the cabinet, his mother piped up.

“Give him some ginger tea! That always soothes my stomach when I’m ill,” she said.

“Well, it depends on why he’s feeling badly. Is he coming down with a cold or is it something he ate?” Even while accidentally slamming his head against the top of the cabinet, Rei couldn’t help but feel very grateful that his parents could not see the blush overtaking his face.

“Rei! Are you alright?” his mother asked, twisting in her seat to look at him.

“Yes mother, I’m fine. Father, I do think it was something… that he ate,” Rei gritted out, resolutely facing into the cabinet. His hand went up to feel the top of his head. It was swelling.

“In that case, give him some peppermint tea! It’ll help him concentrate as well,” Rei’s father said. Rei’s mother took an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to her son. He took wordlessly. 

“Ginger tea will decrease Nagisa’s stress! I’m sure that with your midterms coming up, that could help,” she added as she nudged him away from the cabinet and rummaged through it for the elusive crackers.

As his parents bickered amiably about which tea to give Nagisa, Rei pressed the icepack to his head with one hand and boiled a pot of water with the other. He ended up preparing a cup of each tea to placate his parents. 

“I couldn’t find any crackers. Will digestive biscuits do?” Rei’s mother asked. He took the biscuits, thanked her, and then left the kitchen as quickly as he could without sloshing tea all over the tray.

Nagisa had splayed himself across the bed and was monologuing about his terrible ordeal. 

“I hardly think that you’re taking your final, fitful breaths, Nagisa” Rei chided. He set the tray of refreshments on the table and nearly kicked it over when Nagisa rolled off the bed.

“Be careful, Nagisa! You could have hurt yourself!” Rei shouted, moving to pull his boyfriend up from the floor.

“I’m fine, Rei. I just didn’t want to get up,” Nagisa explained. He took a sip of the ginger tea and grabbed a biscuit to accompany it.

“You could have asked me to pick you up or something.” Rei felt silly saying that, but less so after Nagisa started giggling.

“My hero, always looking out for me!” Nagisa teased, clutching his half-eaten biscuit to his heart as he pretended to swoon in Rei’s arms. 

A few moments passed between them with Nagisa laying back against Rei’s chest.

“You seem to be feeling better,” Rei said as he ran his fingers through Nagisa’s hair.

“It’s mostly passed,” Nagisa said, dismissively waving his biscuit, and he added, “Plus I looked it up and it’s common for first-timers.”

“That’s good to know, I suppose,” Rei agreed.

“So next time, I won’t ruin the afterglow!” Nagisa chuckled when his boyfriend’s face flushed over red. 

“Don’t say such lewd things out of nowhere like that!” Rei insisted, only to be ignored when Nagisa saw the ice pack on the tray.

“Eh? Is that ice pack for me?” he asked.

“No, it’s for me. I bumped my head while I was looking for the crackers.”

“Aww, were you falling all over yourself to help me? How cute!” Nagisa cooed.

“No, not exactly. I was a bit surprised when my parents asked if you ate something that disagreed with you.” A second passed before Nagisa blushed all over and started laughing. It was the deep, meaningful belly laugh that Rei didn’t often get to hear. Nagisa rolled out of Rei’s lap and kept on laughing into the carpet. An overwhelming wave of affection swept over Rei that prompted him to lay down next to Nagisa.

“That’s such an uncute way to put it, Rei.” Nagisa grabbed the ice pack as he spoke and placed it on Rei’s head. They were on the floor for a while, enjoying each other’s company and drinking ginger-mint tea out of an overflowing cup. 

“Nagisa, I-” Rei was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“I’ve told you enough times today that you don’t need to apologize,” Nagisa reminded him.

“I was actually going to say something else, but I guess you won’t know now,” Rei returned.

“Wait, I was wrong? What were you going to say? Please tell me! Reiiiii!”


End file.
